


Reconocimiento

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu estaba acostumbrado a no ser tan apreciado como merecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconocimiento

**Author's Note:**

> _"Bien, Wild Tiger, Barnaby Brooks Jr. y débiles héroes, intenten detener mi justicia._  
>  _Si llegasen a lograr detenerme... ya sé, les daré a cada uno de ustedes una nevera de uso privado."_  
>  Yuri Petrov, La melancólica vida cotidiana de Yuri Petrov.

Kotetsu estaba acostumbrado a no ser tan apreciado como merecía.

Aceptaba que en lo que se trataba de Kaede, él tenía la culpa, pues ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había quedado mal a su hija, estaba consciente de que casi nunca la veía y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le gustaba a la juventud actual y por eso nunca lograba darle el regalo adecuado para contentarla.

Pero en lo que a su trabajo se refería, las circunstancias eran las únicas que opacaban sus méritos, porque aunque se burlaran mucho de sus destrucciones y tuviese que visitar la corte con una regularidad anormal para alguien que no es un criminal ni un abogado, él hacía más que eso y por eso, si quitaba de su camino uno o dos obstáculos para salvar a alguien o detener a un malhechor, deberían felicitarlo o al menos no culparlo tanto a pesar del valor de los obstáculos ahora hechos polvo.

Y claro, un par de veces había terminado con un maniquí en sus brazos o descubriendo que la voz que había escuchado entre los escombros provenía de una radio, pero en general actuaba en lugar de perder el tiempo y se suponía que la intención siempre contaba ¿no?

Aun así, el mundo entero parecía estar diciéndole lo contrario y muy pocas veces recibía algún tipo de reconocimiento.

Esa era la razón por la que ahora solo podía observar en silencio y preguntarse si al fin su suerte había comenzado a cambiar.

En realidad, ya había tenido señales de estar en medio de un buen cambio luego de unos meses trabajando junto a Barnaby, mas todo había sido parte de un buen trabajo en equipo y ahora, aunque todos los héroes habían recibido el mismo regalo, el de él era diferente y eso se sentía como un reconocimiento oficial exclusivo para él.

Kotetsu no hizo nada para contener una gran sonrisa mientras se acercó a la hilera de pequeños refrigeradores que ahora ocupaban el espacio contra uno de los muros del gimnasio, todos blancos y relucientes con una única excepción que resaltaba por su apariencia robusta, su color crema y la placa, más grande que la que había sido colocada en los demás, con su nombre de héroe "Wild Tiger".

No era nuevo y moderno como los demás, pero abrirlo le confirmó que parecía funcionar a la perfección y que su espacio de almacenamiento era mayor.

Viéndolo, Kotetsu casi podía entender por qué Muramasa insistía tanto con lo _vintage_.

—¿Y esto?

Kotetsu giró al escuchar la voz de Pao-Lin, quien acababa de llegar, y su sonrisa de agrandó más.

—Un regalo para todos. 

—Eh —pronunció ella, luciendo curiosa—. ¿Nos dieron uno a cada uno?

—Yup.

—Ya ves lo que causaste, Kotetsu —dijo Antonio, entrando al gimnasio y uniéndose a la conversación de inmediato—. Por comerte mi pudín le causaste problemas extras al juez.

—¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! —replicó Kotetsu de manera automática antes de procesar lo que Antonio había dicho—. ¿Juez?

—El juez Petrov —explicó Antonio, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. Acabo de encontrármelo en el corredor. Parece que vino a confirmar si nos habían entregado las neveras.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —preguntó Kotetsu, confundido por lo que estaba oyendo.

No era inusual que los héroes recibieran pequeños reconocimientos de los patrocinadores o de la ciudad y aunque Petrov siempre aseguraba estar dispuesto a ayudar a los héroes y parecía decirlo en serio, él solo era el representante de la Administración de Justicia, por lo que era extraño que Antonio hablase como si la idea de los refrigeradores hubiese sido de Petrov...

Barnaby, quien había llegado junto a él, mas se había dedicado a ejercitarse en lugar de observar el obsequio, fue quien contestó:  
—Es obvio —dijo con un suspiro exasperado—. Ustedes dos se comportaron como niños con esa discusión por un simple pudín y Petrov decidió hacer algo para impedir que eso se repita.

—Así que —pronunció Kotetsu, queriendo una última confirmación— este es un regalo de Petrov.

—Sí.

Escuchar esa confirmación de su compañero hizo que Kotetsu reaccionara en un parpadeo.

—¡Ya vuelvo! —anunció, saliendo a trote del gimnasio mientras se ponía su antifaz.

Petrov ya estaba en el otro extremo del corredor, parado muy derecho frente a los ascensores, con un maletín marrón en mano.

Ver que las luces sobre las puertas indicaban que uno de los elevadores estaba por llegar hizo que Kotetsu acelerara su paso, no queriendo tener que bajar las escaleras para alcanzarlo en el primer piso, mas su suerte no parecía haber mejorado tanto, pues antes de que lo alcanzara, unas de las puertas se abrieron con un tintineo y Petrov se adentró en el ascensor.

—¡Su señoría!

La postura de Petrov había sido demasiado recta desde un principio, casi tensa, pero ante el grito se enderezó más de manera brusca, evidenciando el sobresalto que le provocó.

Aun así, cuando Petrov giró en sus talones, su expresión apenas demostraba una ligera sorpresa por la forma en que alzó una ceja.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse en el momento en que Kotetsu estaba a dos pasos de él y tuvo que obligarse a correr un poco más rápido y dar una zancada para entrar a tiempo, casi haciendo caer su sombrero y obligando a Petrov a retroceder hasta que su espalda estuvo contra el espejo del ascensor para impedir que se estrellaran.

—Logré alcanzarlo —comentó Kotetsu con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el sombrero en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraron tras él con el mismo tintineo.

—Wild Tiger —saludó Petrov, mirándolo con seriedad—. ¿Ocurrió algo que lo obligase a hacer algo tan peligroso como eso?

"Eso" sin duda era correr para entrar a un ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse y aunque en opinión de Kotetsu no era tan peligroso ni merecía ser regañado por eso, el ver todavía a Petrov contra el espejo del elevador le recordó que de no ser por los reflejos del juez, podría haberlo empujado y lastimado un poco en el proceso.

Si alguien más hubiese estado allí habría sido peor y Kotetsu no quería pensar qué podría haber sucedido si no hubiese logrado entrar en el momento perfecto...

—No —Kotetsu tragó saliva y apartó su mirada, incómodo ante la fija mirada del juez y avergonzado al reconocer que Petrov tenía la razón—. Lo siento...

—Podría haber causado un nuevo daño.

El tono de Petrov era duro, no muy diferente al que usaba en la corte, y Kotetsu tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento sería declarado culpable y sentenciado.

—Lo siento...

Petrov suspiró con suavidad y Kotetsu vio por el rabillo de su ojo cómo el juez se movió, alejándose del espejo y deteniéndose a su lado, en el área desocupada del elevador, y estiró su brazo libre para presionar el botón del primer piso.

—Imagino —dijo con un tono más afable— que tiene alguna razón para haberlo hecho.

Cuando Kotetsu alzó su mirada, la expresión severa de Petrov había desaparecido, dejando lugar al asomo de una sonrisa más cortés que sincera.

—Sí... —pronunció Kotetsu, sin poder evitar titubear.

A pesar de que descubrir de quién procedía el obsequio lo había hecho no detenerse a pensar antes de ir tras Petrov, el estar ahora no solo frente a él, sino en un ascensor en el que no había nadie más, lo hacía desear poder regresar en el tiempo y esperar para hablar con él hasta que se encontraran por casualidad en un lugar donde no estuviesen solos.

No era porque tuviese algo contra el juez o creyese que Petrov tenía algo contra él, aun cuando muy pocas veces había fallado en su favor y siempre había dictaminado que el valor total de lo destruido debía ser pagado; era por la impresión que Petrov mismo le causaba.

Si bien fuera de los juzgados Petrov era perfectamente amable, la falta de naturalidad en sus palabras y acciones siempre habían hecho que Kotetsu se sintiese intranquilo en su presencia y la forma en que habían comenzado a hablar hoy le estaba recordando la inflexibilidad del juez.

Pero Petrov también era un aliado de los héroes y si Bunny había estado en lo cierto sobre cuál era la razón por la que Petrov les había regalado esos refrigeradores, eso significaba que se preocupaba por ellos y por eso realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que fuese, sin importar que tan poco importante fuese.

Si ese era el caso, era extraño que no los tratase con más calidez, mas quizás solo era tímido y se escudada tras tanta formalidad o tal vez tenía alguna bizarra idea de "profesionalidad" a la que se aferraba constantemente.

—Quería hablar con usted —dijo al fin Kotetsu con rapidez, decidido a dejar sus reparos y a no seguir juzgando a Petrov por la impresión que tenía de él—. Acabo de ver su regalo...

—Para todos los héroes.

La interrupción, algo brusca si la comparaba con la usual forma de hablar de Petrov, lo tomó de sorpresa; aun así no lo amedrentó, por el contrario. Tener la oportunidad de escuchar a Petrov alejándose de su innatural formalidad le dio la confianza necesaria para seguir hablando.

—Sí, pero el mío es diferente.

Petrov abrió por completo sus ojos y su tez de por sí pálida pareció perder incluso más color, mas un segundo después su expresión volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Es ese un problema? —cuestionó Petrov en voz baja, apartando su mirada de Kotetsu para fijarla en las puertas cerradas.

Petrov ocultaba sus reacciones tan velozmente que Kotetsu estaba seguro que haber parpadeado habría sido suficiente para no notar las evidentes indicaciones de nerviosismo en él.

¿Acaso Petrov temía que a él le hubiese molestado su regalo?

Era cierto que su refrigerador privado no era tan moderno como los demás, pero la actitud de Petrov —y el hecho de que Antonio no hubiese recibido uno igual— probaban que no era una burla disimulada sobre su edad y si esa no era la razón tras el obsequio especial para él, no veía ninguna razón para molestarse en vez de alegrarse.

—No, no, para nada —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Todo lo contrario. Solo me estaba preguntando por qué.

Esta vez, Petrov apretó sus labios y permaneció en silencio.

Tal vez, si quería obtener una respuesta, necesitaría convencerlo de que solo estaba curioso sobre la razón.

—Creo que siempre estoy causándole problemas y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, Bunny ha conseguido más puntos y arrestos... —La expresión de Petrov se mantuvo impasible y Kotetsu hizo una pequeña pausa. Tenía que haber hecho algo bien si Petrov había decidido no tratarlo como a los demás héroes—. Aunque yo no me he quedado con los brazos cruzados y he conseguido algunas capturas y rescates —remarcó— y aunque hace unos días no logré atrapar a ese cara de guante, pude impedir que matara a alguien...

No haber perdido de vista a Petrov mientras hablaba permitió que Kotetsu se diese cuenta de la forma en que el juez entrecerró sus ojos y pareció contener su respiración, como si estuviese sorprendido al ser descubierto.

—¿¡Es por eso!? —exclamó Kotetsu sin pensarlo.

Petrov acomodó un mechón suelto de su cabello tras una de sus orejas antes dirigir su mirada a Kotetsu y contestar en un tono poco firme:  
—Sí... 

—Agnes suele decirme que siempre lo arruino —comentó, sin poder ocultar la pizca de incredulidad que sentía—; que no logro arrestarlo y que por mi culpa casi nunca logran buenas tomas de Lunatic. —Kotetsu sospechaba que esa última era la verdadera razón por el mal humor de Agnes cada vez que Lunatic aparecía y él solo tenía la mala suerte de ser culpado por ser quien nunca dudaba en enfrentarse contra ese loco.

—Es innegable —pronunció Petrov con la lentitud de alguien que está eligiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras— su notorio papel en detener a Lunatic, aun cuando no ha conseguido atraparlo.

Aunque fuese difícil de creer, eso confirmaba que Petrov había notado su esfuerzo y había decidido darle un reconocimiento por ello.

—Sinceramente, eso es lo último que pensé escuchar de usted.

Sus palabras parecieron despertar la curiosidad de Petrov, pues el juez lo miró con atención y lució como si estuviese a punto de preguntarle "¿Por qué?", pero pareció cambiar de idea y apartó su vista en el mismo momento en que el elevador se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron con un tintineo para revelar que ya habían llegado al primer piso.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad —aseguró Petrov y salió del ascensor.

La tentación de instarlo a preguntarle lo que quisiera era mucha, pero recordar lo nervioso que había parecido Petrov lo hizo cambiar de idea. Solo podía tratar de adivinar por qué el juez intentaba ocultarse tanto, figurativamente hablando, mas tenía la impresión de que no presionarlo demasiado e ir paso a paso sería lo mejor.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, siguiendo a Petrov a la salida y adelantándose un poco para poder ver su expresión—. Lo digo en serio.

—No tiene que agradecerme —replicó el juez de forma automática.

Eso era lo que más lo incomodaba de Petrov. Aun así, ahora que había hablado con él y descubierto que debajo de esa impasibilidad y respuestas que parecían pregrabadas había alguien que parecía no solo notar, sino apreciar lo que él lograba, estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo para acostumbrarse y no buscar cómo acabar con cada conversación con el juez que comenzase a sentirse forzada.

—Si hay algo que puedo hacer por usted... —ofreció en un impulso.

Petrov se detuvo de repente, obligando a Kotetsu a hacer lo mismo.

—Por favor, tenga cuidado —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. No tener que encargarme de tantos casos por destrucción de propiedad privada reduciría notoriamente mi cantidad de trabajo.

Eso era algo que Kotetsu no podía negar e inconscientemente dejó escapar una corta risa avergonzada al tiempo que apartó la mirada por un instante.

—No lo hago con intención, pero...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Petrov con un suspiro resignado—. Eso no significa que no haya maneras en las que pueda evitarlo.

Aunque Petrov había aprovechado para amonestarlo levemente, el que hubiese admitido que sabía que Kotetsu no causaba daños de adrede lo dejó con la boca abierta. La severidad del juez lo había hecho creer que solo se fijaba en el resultado de sus acciones y nunca se detenía a considerar su propósito original.

—¿Hay algo más que desee decirme? —cuestionó Petrov, alzando una ceja, antes de que Kotetsu lograse recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—No... —respondió de inmediato—. Eso era todo.

—Qué tenga un buen día —se despidió Petrov y reanudó su andar.

Era tan claro que Petrov había dado por terminada la conversación que Kotetsu no consideró seguirlo, mas el querer añadir una última cosa lo hizo alzar su voz antes de que Petrov dejase el edificio.

—Su señoría —llamó—, le mostraré que puedo hacer mucho más como héroe que causarle más trabajo.

Petrov se detuvo de nuevo y giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, sosteniendo su cabello con su mano libre para que éste no le impidiese hacerlo.

—Ansío ver eso.

La pequeña sonrisa que Petrov le dedicó antes de partir hizo que Kotetsu mismo sonriese mientras regresaba al gimnasio.

Que alguien como Petrov lo aprobara como héroe era incluso mejor que el obsequio de reconocimiento; aunque, obviamente, no le diría que no a algún otro posible regalo que se ganara en un futuro.


End file.
